


Scars

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Post-Canon, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Finn has his share of self-consciousness about his scars.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection, Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Scars
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“You seem self-conscious. About the scars.”  
  
Finn looked over at Rey even as she spoke, tracing the mostly healed lines where Kylo Ren — where Ben — had slashed him up the back. (When Ben had come back, resurrected by his uncle’s spirit, it had been an uneasy sort of learning to like each other, but Rey could say that they had gotten used to each other, Ben and Finn, as much as former enemies could...though Finn had threatened to kill Ben if he hurt Poe again. Ben had said that was fair)  
  
“It isn’t easy,” he said. “Having them. I mean, it’s just a reminder that I wasn’t able to protect you. Like I wanted to. I wanted to protect you. Not like you couldn’t defend yourself, but...I didn’t want you to be alone.”  
  
“I know what you mean.” Rey nuzzled against his back, in that moment. Then, “They’re not a reminder of that, Finn. They’re a reminder of the man I chose: a brave, devoted man who I am more than glad that I met.”  
  
“Brave?” Finn said. He sounded disbelieving. Almost like he couldn’t believe that _he_ could be brave.   
  
“Of course. You knew you’d most likely fail and you stood up to Kylo anyway.” Kylo and Ben were the same person — her cousin. But Rey knew that differentiating was necessary. “Finn...you were strong. Just because you were badly injured doesn’t mean that you weren’t incredibly brave. And I haven’t told you enough but...I am so blessed by the Force to have met you. You are the best thing that happened to me.”  
  
Finn turned to look at her. Rey couldn’t deny the depth of emotion in those eyes. Then, "You’re the best thing that happened to me too, Rey.”  
  
Rey smiled. “Thank you.” Then, “I can show you. Just turn over. You’ll have to turn over for this one.”  
  
As she gently glided her lips and fingers over the mostly healed scars on Finn’s back, Rey took a moment to admire the deep russet shade of his skin, the shape of his back. Finn, her Finn — he was a beautiful being. Some wondered what she was doing with a former stormtrooper, some who didn’t seem to believe in the matter of redemption and healing, but Rey knew he was beautiful. Beautiful, kind. Shining relentlessly bright despite everything.   
  
Finn was shuddering in pleasure underneath her touches. Even as she moved, pressing kisses here and there, Rey could say that she was at least doing a good job. Leaving nips and love marks with her mouth along Finn’s inner thighs, as Finn was all but reduced to putty in her scavenger’s hands.  
  
***  
  
It was long after they had made love that they lay together, and Finn seemed to be taking her in, tracing patterns on her shoulder.   
  
“I could show you some of my scars sometime,” Rey said. “Sometime.”  
  
“Sometime sounds good.”  
  
They slept, taking solace in the other’s company, in a galaxy that could be kind.


End file.
